Mr CHU
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Sekuel Koraeru Koto Dake ga Yuuki Janai. Camp training Seirin diselenggarakan lagi di pantai. Tak dinyana, tim-tim hunian Kisedai turut bergabung. Ternyata selain berkompetisi dalam latihan basket, para pemuda kelebihan energi itu menggelar kompetisi surfing. DEEP, DEEP, DEEP, SPLASH FREE! Mari lihat aksi Akashi mencuri ciuman Furihata di berbagai kesempatan! Warn: shounen-ai, OOC


en

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Jadi, ceritanya ini sekuel dari fic Koraeru Koto Dake ga Yuki Janai. Kinda coret/failed/coret fluffy. **

**.**

_**Yosh, I will survive!**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_**I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warnings: AR, boys love/shounen-ai, OOT, OOC, fluff, cliché, fast-pace, random-kiss-scene, typo(s). **

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan warnings. Jadi, jika tidak ada yang disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Tahun kedua di sekolah menengah atas. Musim panas yang cerah-ceria sudah dimulai. Untuk tim basket, musim ini adalah waktu yang paling tepat untuk berlatih dan mengasah kemampuan mereka menuju limitasi demi menghadapi turnamen Winter Cup.

Biasanya, tim-tim basket anak sekolahan akan berlatih secara intensif dengan mengunjungi suatu tempat tertentu dan menginap—entah di penginapan atau mendirikan tenda.

Seperti tahun lalu, tim Seirin di awal musim panas akan singgah di penginapan yang berdekatan dengan pantai. Tidak mengherankan apabila mereka bertemu tim lain—tahun lalu saja mereka berdampingan dengan tim Shutoku.

Tapi tahun ini jelas tidak biasa.

"A-apa-apaan ini?!" histeris ace tim Seirin. "Kaijo, Too, dan Yosen juga?! Woy, tidak ada penginapan lain, bukan?"

"Senang bertemu kalian lagi," cetus sang bayangan ringan. Mata birunya menyiratkan pemahaman atas kebersamaan mereka semua.

"Oh, senangnya~ kita tidak perlu menunggu lama-lama sampai musim dingin. Ayo main basket bersama setiap hari—ssu!" sorak ace tim Kaijo ceria.

"Aku malas." Suara berisik dari gemerisik kunyahan keripik.

"Tidak perlu bertemu di Onsen, kurasa." Kuapan kantuk.

Ace masing-masing tim yang disebutkan itu saling berpandangan, melirik pemuda berambut hijau yang kali ini memegang kain merah ala matador di tangannya.

"Ada yang mengatur supaya kita bersama di sini." Maniak Oha-Asa satu itu mendengus pelan, dengan enggan berkata. "Dan kurasa alasannya bahkan bukan kebersamaan kita."

"Aku tidak akan kaget kalau Rakuzan pun menginap di sini," tanggap pemilik anjing hitam-putih kecil yang amat lucu.

Hening berdesing di antara mereka. Tak menghiraukan kehebohan tim masing-masing yang saling bertukar-sapa dan mendengung konversasi.

Furihata Kouki semula bersama kedua kawan karib, tapi mendadak mereka raib—berbicara entah apa dengan pemain basket tim lain berbisik-bisik seolah sedang mengungkap aib. Dia menghela napas panjang. Tidak disangka mereka akan mendapatkan kejutan. Sepertinya musim panas kali ini akan benar-benar ramai. Tiba-tiba dirasakannya sepasang lengan menyelinap melingkari tubuhnya, dan—

_Chu! _

—kecupan ringan mendarat di pelipisnya. Furihata merasakan jantungnya jumpalitan dalam rongga dada. Hanya satu orang di dunia ini yang bisa merenggut pasokan napasnya dengan wangi misterius maskulin semata.

Penciumnya itu lantas melepaskannya, mengerlingnya dengan sudut mata dwi warna merendahkan dirinya dengan pandangan menghina sekaligus geli—khas sekali. Kemudian berjalan tenang menyeruak dari kerumunan dengan jersey membanggakan terkibar.

"Bagus. Semuanya sudah berkumpul di sini."

"…panjang umur, iblis datang."

"RAKUZAN?!"

.

#~**~#

.

Pantai yang biasanya dipenuhi oleh para pengunjung domestik maupun manca Negara, kini dipenuhi oleh gerombolan pemuda yang bermandikan peluh dan terik mentari berlari-lari atau bermain basket di permukaan kasar pasir, kaki-kaki mengarungi pecahan ombak.

Latihan massal itu dihentikan ketika matahari menyengat pucuk ubun-ubun. Korban-korban jiwa telah berguguran, menggelepar seperti ikan terdampar di lubuk pasir. Tidak sedikit pula yang mendinginkan jiwa-raga dengan menenggelamkan diri pada gelombang yang datang bertubi-tubi tiada henti. Para manager manis akan datang dan membagi-bagikan minuman pensuplai energi.

"WOOOW!"

Furihata Kouki menyampirkan handuk di bahu, ia baru saja menemani Kuroko Tetsuya dari toilet—pemain bernomor punggung sebelas itu baru saja kelar menguras habis isi perut dengan muntah-muntah dahsyat. Dilihatnya sekumpulan orang bersorak-sorak di garis pantai. Saling berpandangan, keduanya mendekat pada gerombolan yang ramai bersorak-sorai.

Oh, ternyata selain berkompetisi dalam latihan basket, para pemuda kelebihan energi itu menggelar kompetisi surfing.

Dari kejauhan dengan ombak yang gulung-menggulung, para peserta—yang terdiri dari hampir semua ace tim masing-masing—agresif menerjang ombak. Kemudian berdiri dengan tumpuan kedua kaki di atas papan _surfing_ pelbagai model.

"Ayoooo, _American Boy_!" Tim Seirin meneriakkan dukungan mereka, "_GO GO GO,_ KAGAMIII!"

"Muro-_chin, fighto_~"

"DAI-_CHAAAN_, JANGAN SAMPAI KEPELESEEET!"

"KISE, AWAS KALAU SAMPAI KAU KALAH!"

"Jatuhlah, Bakao!"

"SEI-_CHAN_, GANBATTEEEEE!"

Teriakan absurd supporters kian menggila, terlebih ketika pertarungan mulai terjadi. Kagami, Kise, dan Aomine, ketiganya saling salip-menyalip dan menggapai satu sama lain mencoba saling menjatuhkan dari papan sembari mencoba bertahan agar tidak jatuh. Tak jauh di belakang mereka, ada Himuro _one on one _dengan Takao—bertarung pamer teknik yang mengagumkan dan mengundang decak kagum. Di depan dua kelompok itu, kapten tim Rakuzan mendaki ombak tinggi dengan papannya lalu naik di atas ombak, memandang rendah pada musuh-musuhnya yang tertinggal di belakang, kemudian mengedarkan pandangan pada seluruh penjuru pantai.

"TUNGGU! KITA JATUHKAN AKASHI DULU!"

"JADI, KERJASAMA DULU—_SSU_?!"

"OKE, BARU AKU JATUHKAN KALIAN BERDUA. YANG BISA MENGALAHKAN AKU, HANYALAH AKUUU!"

"AKU IKUUUUUT! SOALNYA KALAU SENDIRIAN LAWAN AKASHI, AKU _USELESS_!"

"AKU SETUJU, TAIGA!"

Teriakan _absurd _di tengah deru ombak itu mencapai mufakat. Mereka akan beraliansi menumpas musuh terkuat, baru saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Tentunya hal ini disadari oleh objek musuh pihak sekutu.

Akashi Seijuro tidak gentar. Dilihatnya lima orang yang mengendarai papan surfing dengan kecepatan mengagumkan melesat menyongsongnya. Menyeringai, ketika Himuro menarik ujung runcing papannya dan melakukan maneuver putar sudut tumpul menepis ujung ombak agar tercipta cipratan tajam di kaki agar musuh mereka terpeleset, Akashi yang sudah menduga menghindari dengan tangkas melompat bersalto di udara. Kagami dan Aomine tangkas melakukan _sliding-tackle_ dengan tangan bertumpu pada papan untuk menghalangi Akashi mendarat di papannya. Kise menyodok papan pemuda yang dikeroyok dengan papannya, Takao berjongkok di papannya dan meraih papan Akashi untuk dibuang dari atas ombak pada tebing tinggi ombak.

Akashi menjadikan kedua kaki kokoh sepasang pemain basket cahaya itu sebagai tumpuan tangannya, tangannya mencengkeram kedua kaki itu, kemudian mendorong sekuat tenaga dengan tapak tangannya untuk menjeburkan kedua kaki_ tan_ tersebut sembari melompat melentingkan badan ke belakang pada papan si pemuda bermata elang.

Takao yang berdiri harus bersusah payah dari jongkoknya, hampir terjatuh ketika papannya tertambah massa muatan baru. Dia baru hendak menoleh ketika sebuah tangan mendorongnya jatuh dari papan membuatnya tenggelam dalam gelombang air asin.

Himuro meliukkan papannya, memicu untuk menerjang Akashi yang berdiri di atas papan Takao, musuh tangguh mereka itu seharusnya mempunyai titik buta di belakang kepala—tapi ternyata keliru, Akashi sudah terlebih dahulu melompat lagi. Himuro terkejut—tidak menyangka, papannya menggilas papan Takao menimbulkan gesekan dengan decit mengerikan. Dan ia terpental pada gulungan ombak.

Pemuda berambut merah itu dengan emperor eyes mengalkulasi probabilitas kemenangan di atas papan sendiri. Beruntung papan surfing berwarna merah darah yang disewa olehnya ada pada titik kejatuhannya, sungguh di posisi yang tepat. Akashi mendarat mulus kembali di papannya, dilihatnya Kise melemparkan senyum menantang dengan memasuki lorong gulungan gelombang. Akashi menyeringai, menyusulnya.

Penonton menahan napas melihat sekelebat merah dan kuning balap-membalap dalam lorong ombak. Tapi tak lama, pemuda pirang berhasil mendahului pemuda berambut merah. Tim Kaijo bersorak meriah.

Kise mendengar gegap-gempita euforia yang mengelu-elukan namanya. Tersenyum puas. Adrenalin menghentak tensi dalam diri. Ini amat menyenangkan. Ia cukup melihat dengan seksama Kagami atau Himuro bermain, tak lama ia berhasil menguasai olahraga _surfing._ Sungguh dirinya benar-benar jenius. Terlebih, yang membuatnya lebih puas adalah ketika Akashi tidak melampauinya. Siapa sangka akhirnya dia bisa memetik buah kemenangan semanis ini?

"Aku tidak akan kalah pada siapapun."

Kise yang semula bersiul-siul sigap menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Percikan dari samping membutakan pandangan mata kanannya karena kena ciprat air asin. Tapi dengan satu mata saja ia bisa melihat papan merah darah itu mendaki dinding kanan lorong ombak, Akashi tersenyum sinis memandangnya rendah.

"Berhati-hatilah jika kau tidak ingin kena gulung ombak, Ryota."

Akashi mendahului Kise, mantap dengan kuda-kuda sempurna ala pemain basket siaga menavigasi papannya untuk keluar dari lorong ombak sesegera mungkin.

Kise menoleh ke belakang. Menjerit histeris. Lorong ombak sudah tiada, meluruh jadi debur. Dia berusaha memacu kecepatan namun terlambat, dalam debur gulung laut Kise terkubur. Papannya terlempar keluar dari ombak dengan mosi perlahan teramat dramatis.

Di sisi lain, Akashi kembali menanjak ombak, menaklukkan ombak tinggi dan berada di atasnya, dari ketinggian penuh arogansi memandang rendah semuanya. Setelah stabil di puncak gelombang ombak, dirasakannya radiasi matahari menjilati tengkuk dan punggungnya yang basah oleh air kaya yodium. Musuh-musuh telah dikalahkan. Ini sangat menyenangkan. Mata heterokromianya memindai pantai. Dilihatnya seseorang melongo bodoh menatapnya di garis perbatasan laut dan daratan, pada orang itulah Akashi mengendarai papannya untuk mendekat.

Gemuruh riuh para penonton menyambutnya. Euforia tim Rakuzan atas kemenangannya dan sorakan protes tim-tim lain di pesisir membumbung ke langit biru. Terjadilah tawuran di antara tim-tim basket tingkat sekolah menengah atas, pihak yang kalah minta diadakan _re-match_. Pihak pendukung pemenang jelas-jelas menolak.

Di satu sisi, Akashi menahan sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat melawan poros gravitasi ketika ia mengangkat ujung papannya, memanuver _ankle-break_, menciptakan siraman tajam untuk orang yang dihampirinya.

Bagi orang-orang, insiden itu terlihat seperti kesengajaan Akashi untuk melakukan gerakan penutup yang keren atas aksinya barusan. Padahal sesungguhnya sang pemenang hanya ingin menghilangkan tampang culun melongo orang yang mematung di pinggir pantai, karena menurutnya orang ini seharusnya pasang ekspresi terpesona atas aksi kerennya dikeroyok lima orang sekaligus tadi.

"PFFUAAAH! ASIIIIN!"

"Kata siapa air laut itu manis, Kouki?"

Furihata menaikkan luruhan anak-anak rambut yang menempel di wajahnya, mengusap-usap air yang membasahi wajahnya—tidak ada terima kasih pada pelaku yang menyebabkannya jadi seperti ini. Ketika dia membuka mata, dilihatnya seorang pemuda dengan lekuk tubuh sempurna mengundang jeritan kaum hawa, tengah mengibaskan rambut dan membuat bulir-bulir air yang terpental berkilau ditimpa sinar matahari.

Tiba-tiba suara tergaung. _DEEP, DEEP, DEEP, SPLASH FREE!_

Beruntung Kuroko cukup sabar untuk tidak melemparkan pasir ke wajah tampan sang pemuda berambut merah yang merupakan kekasih temannya. Siapa yang senang kena ciprat? Terlebih, bukan dirinya yang Akashi ingin untuk terkesan, melainkan rekan setimnya.

Rekan setim tersebut, yang notabene kekasih Akashi itu, jauh dari kata terkesima. Dia sedang meringis pedih karena matanya sakit kelilipan cipratan air asin dari kibasan rambut merah.

Andai Kuroko adalah orang biasa, dia pasti sudah akan tergelak terpingkal-pingkal menggelundung di atas pasir, melihat adegan komikal humoris barusan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kouki?"

"Tidak perlu tanya harusnya kau tahu, akh—" Furihata membuka matanya, memperlihatkan merah yang memerihkan indera pengelihatannya, "—pe-perih."

Akashi meletakkan papannya di atas pasir. Dihampirinya Furihata yang kembali menggosok-gosok matanya. "Jangan begitu, justru tambah sakit. Sini—" Ia menarik pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa inci darinya itu, lembut ditiupnya mata kolong langit itu, membersitkan doa agar lekas sembuh. "Sudah lebih baik?"

"Lu-lumayan."

Akashi menanamkan kecupan halus di kelopak mata pemuda yang bersurai coklat kuyu melekat di dahi. Sepasang mata yang memerah menatapnya. "Maafkan aku."

Jawaban Furihata adalah dengan menarik handuk di bahunya, meletakkan di kepala bermahkota magenta, menghandukinya pelan. Meski ia membuang muka ke arah lain—menahan diri untuk tidak menelusuri garis rahang tegas dan leher jenjang seksi yang dialiri bulir air.

"Sebagai kompensasi untuk mataku, bagaimana kalau belikan aku es krim?" tanya Furihata yang telaten menyeka jejak-jejak basah di permukaan kulit pucat yang berseri diterpa pancaran matahari.

"Es krim coklat?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Furihata melayangkan pandangan tanya pada Akashi.

"Kau orang biasa, dengan selera biasa." Geli merendahkan tersirat dari sepasang manik emas dan magenta.

Furihata_ sweatdrop_. Mulai kebiasaan menyebalkan Akashi yang bertalenta jadi paranormal. Tapi ia tidak membantah. Akashi memang selalu benar, terutama tentangnya—mengetahuinya seolah ia adalah buku terbuka yang mudah dibaca. Tapi, sejahat dan seantagonis apapun orang di hadapannya ini yang paling Furihata tidak suka darinya adalah—

"Nanti aku belikan, Kouki."

_Chu!_

—caranya membubuhkan ciuman, menjilat ringan di atas kulit tulang selangkanya yang basah oleh keringat berpadu dengan percik air laut. Kemudian melenggang santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, tapi mata dua warna itu akan mengerlingnya, mengintensi bahwa ia akan menepati janji untuk membelikan es krim coklat. Furihata melunglai, jatuh terduduk di atas pasir.

Kuroko menghela napas pendek, memungut papan Akashi lalu mengangkatnya—sekedar melindungi visinya supaya tetap inosen dan memblokir pasangan tersebut dari intaian publik.

.

#~**~#

.

Malam hari. Suara pintu digeser, menguak sebuah ruangan luas berisi para pemuda malang yang menggelepar kelelahan setelah sesi latihan neraka di hari pertama yang amat membara.

"Furihata-_san_, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Tim Seirin akhirnya memiliki manager baru, adik kelas satu, seorang perempuan yang manis dengan potongan rambut pirang sebahu, memanggil Furihata yang sedang mengurut bahu.

"Siapa?" Furihata menoleh pada adik kelasnya. Dia langsung tahu siapa yang sekiranya hendak menemuinya, ketika melihat ekspresi terpesona sang adik kelas dengan kepala masih tertoleh ke belakang pada presensi asing di kompleks tim Seirin. "Oh, oke."

Susah-payah ia bangun, menggumamkan terima kasih pada gadis mungil yang masih terpana, kemudian keluar ruangan menghampiri seseorang yang tengah bersandar di dekat tangga, dengan satu kaki sedikit ditekuk, sebelah tangan terbenam dalam saku celana dan satu tangan lain membawa jinjingan tas plastik berembun. Posenya sungguh menggiurkan dan menggoyahkan iman gadis—tidak heran adik kelasnya sampai ternganga bodoh begitu.

"Es krim coklatku?" terka Furihata.

"Benar." Akashi memegangi lengan pemuda yang tertatih dan nyaris menubruknya. "Kau terkilir?"

"Tidak. Agak kram saja—mungkin karena kecapekan." Furihata mendesah lega karena dirinya tidak perlu bercumbu dengan lantai reyot penginapan. Dialihkannya pandangan pada adik kelasnya, tersenyum setengah hati, "Bisakah kau beritahu _Kantoku_, aku minta izin untuk keluar sebentar?"

"A-ah, i-iya, tentu saja, Furihata-_san_!" respon adik kelasnya cepat, tersipu malu dan membungkuk sopan pada tamu kakak kelasnya yang keterlaluan rupawan membuatnya sesak napas.

Usai kepergian sang gadis—yang saking kikuknya sampai terpeleset keset welcome, Furihata tertawa kecil. Ia membiarkan Akashi menyangganya.

Sepasang pemuda itu menuruni tangga, hampir mengendap-endap keluar dari pondok penginapan menuju lapangan basket yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka singgah untuk berlatih. Cukup sulit karena beberapa kali langkah mereka harus terhenti disebabkan Furihata yang meringis menahan sakit di kakinya.

"Manajer tim kami sepertinya naksir padamu."

"Perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan." Sepasang mata berbeda warna itu berkilau, dingin. Sebelah tangan yang terbebas melayangkan sentilan pada poni coklat yang berserakan di dahi. "Bilang padanya, aku naksir padamu."

"A-aduh, sakiiit…" Furihata mengusap-usap keningnya. "A-aku tidak akan sadis mengatakan hal begitu padanya."

"Kau memberikannya harapan. Coba pikir bagaimana perasaannya kalau tahu ternyata aku bersamamu?"

"Err, patah hati…?"

"Benar."

"Ka-kalau begitu, biar dia tahu sendiri."

"Itu lebih sadis lagi. Kau melambungkan harapannya, untuk menginjaknya kemudian."

"Ta-tapi, dia kan sukanya padamu, bukan padaku."

"Kutolak, kalau dia berani bilang langsung."

"Sepertinya kau sa-sangat pengalaman, ya."

"Begitulah." Akashi menoleh pada pemuda yang ditopang olehnya tengah tertawa kecil. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Kau … baik hati."

"Orang bilang aku jahat." Akashi mengedikkan bahu. Ia tidak butuh Furihata memujinya untuk membuatnya terkesan—tidak akan berefek. Perspektif publik pada karakternya adalah antagonis. Andai Furihata tahu sudah berapa banyak gadis yang ia tolak tanpa memberikan secuil pun kesempatan, mungkin pemuda bersurai coklat ini akan mengubah cara pandang terhadapnya.

Furihata menggeleng. Dia melepaskan lengannya dari bahu Akashi. "Aku baru mengerti setelah kau bilang barusan."

"Mengerti kalau aku sadis dan jahat?" Akashi menghela napas pendek, sarat sinisme.

"Mengerti kalau kau baik." Furihata meraih bungkusan es krim yang diberikan Akashi padanya, embun menguar tipis berdifusi dengan suhu panas udara. Dibukanya bungkusan es, lalu memakannya. Meringis pelan ketika dingin es krim coklat membuat giginya ngilu sesaat.

"Jelaskan."

Furihata menggigit es krimnya, menggulirkan lelehan coklat manis dengan lidah, kemudian menutur, "Kalau menolak terang-terangan dari awal, orang yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan tidak akan terlanjur berharap." Dia mendesah lelah. Mengilas balik kenangan pahitnya dengan objek afeksi paling pertama. "Tidak akan membuat orang itu menderita, harap-harap cemas menunggu respon perasaannya."

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Merasakan perubahan raut mendung pemuda di sebelahnya. "Kau sedang bercerita tentang dirimu, eh?" sindirnya dingin.

"E-e-eh … bu-bukan begitu maksudku!" panik Furihata. Dia menutupi kegelisahannya yang diawasi oleh sepasang mata emperor dengan membuang pandang ke arah lain. Dihirupnya napas dalam-dalam lalu bertutur, "makanya … kau baik. Kau tidak membiarkan seseorang berharap padamu—padahal tidak ada harapan untuknya. Kau tidak memberikan harapan palsu. Lebih baik menyakitinya dari awal—yang mungkin akan pedih sesaat tapi cukup membuat orang tersebut melepaskanmu dan mencari yang lain, daripada berlarut-larut dan membuat sakit hati yang lebih menyakitkan daripada ditolak secara langsung."

Sunyi. Di kejauhan, terdengar riuh ombak yang bergemuruh memecah di tepi pantai.

Furihata mengerling pada Akashi yang tidak merespon perkataannya. Takut Akashi tersinggung dan ia salah menilainya. Dilihatnya tatapan manik heterokromik tertuju untuknya—jenis pandangan yang Furihata tahu selalu berhasil merenggut pasokan napasnya, tangan yang lihai memainkan basket itu terlayang mengacak surai coklatnya.

"Hanya kau yang bilang begitu padaku, Kouki."

"Be-benarkah—"

CHU!

Akashi mencuri ciuman di bibir yang ternoda es krim coklat sekilas. Menyeringai jahat ketika melihat Furihata memblokir bibirnya dengan punggung lengan seraya panik menengok kanan-kiri—takut ada yang melihat mereka barusan.

"A-Akashi, ka-kalau ada yang lihat—"

"Biarkan."

Akashi menarik Furihata untuk sesi ciuman intens. Tidak bertemu Furihata setelah masuk ke sekolah, disibukkan dengan kegiatan organisasi siswa intra sekolah, menyusun agenda tim basket, mengurus cabang perusahaan keluarga di Tokyo, sungguh luar biasa kontrol dirinya untuk tidak meninggalkan semua itu dan tergesa merengkuh Furihata—tidak berintensi melepaskannya. Meneleponnya saja setiap malam, atau Furihata mengirimkan SMS padanya setiap hari, tidaklah cukup.

Lidah terlatih itu menjilat lelehan es krim coklat, tidak keberatan dengan rasa manis yang dingin, menelusuri tekstur bibir yang kenyal dan melumatnya lambat. Di antara celah bibir yang tercipta, menginvasi kedalaman hangat yang menguarkan aroma coklat dan basah dan hangat. Indera pencecap yang semula terdiam kini bergerak menyambutnya, bergulat dengan dominasi dimenangkan oleh dia yang melakukan intrusi. Bibir yang dominan mengurvakan lengkung enigmatis tatkala mendengar lenguhan tipis.

Ciuman seperti ini menyiksa, begitu menurut Furihata. Akashi tidak berbaik hati membiarkannya menarik napas. Akashi takkan segan mengeksplorasi keseluruhan dirinya dengan lambat, kentara senang melihat Furihata yang tersiksa oleh kelakukannya namun dijerat oleh kenikmatan, tak kuasa menolak intimidasi dan dominasi dirinya karena tahu seimpasif apapun si pemuda biasa-biasa saja, Furihata tetap menginginkan Akashi.

Tapi, sejahanam itu kelakuannya, Akashi akan berhenti ketika Furihata bergetar dan merintih lirih, mencengkeram kain yang membalut punggungnya. Belum siap. Maka tindakan Akashi dengan menghela napas pelan, mendekap Furihata erat-erat, melabuhkan kecupan di puncak kepalanya, selalu meluluhkan Furihata untuk memaafkannya lagi dan lagi.

Furihata membisikkan maaf, mencium pipi Akashi.

Akashi memejamkan mata ketika balas mencium pucuk hidung yang memerah karenanya. Tetap memejamkan mata, mendengar suara Furihata yang pelan di telinganya, memberitahukan apa yang dilakukannya dan semua hal itu mengingatkannya pada Akashi.

Furihata membiarkan Akashi bersandar padanya. Tangannya mengelus punggung yang selalu tegap itu, menjadi panutan bagi rekan-rekan setim Rakuzan. Bahkan seorang Akashi memiliki limitasi energi. Dia pasti lelah karena membimbing teman-teman setimnya untuk berlatih, bernegosiasi dengan pelatih-pelatih tim basket untuk menyusun jadwal latih-tanding, tadi mengikuti kompetisi surfing, belum lagi tugas-tugas personal—baik sebagai ketua organisasi sekolah maupun urusan bisnis keluarga.

Tapi Akashi tetap di sini, mengingat janjinya untuk memberikan es krim. Merindukannya, begitu pula dirinya.

Furihata tetap berkisah perlahan, sesekali mencecap es krim yang kian meleleh, tangannya konstan mengelus punggung yang terbalut jaket merah darah. Akashi mengisyaratkan bahwa ia mendengarkan dengan mengecup halus perpotongan leher dan bahunya.

Malam kian larut. Ombak tiada letih mendebur di garis pantai. Jangkrik menderik semak-semak, nyaring meringkik.

.

#~**~#

.

"Perasaanku saja, atau hari ini Akashi menjelma jadi iblis?"

"Bukankah tidak aneh lagi?"

"Berbeda—_ssu_, benar kata Kagamicchi, Aominecchi. Hari ini Akashi lebih sadis."

"Mungin makan siang Aka-chin tadi tidak mengenyangkan."

"Memangnya kau, Murasakibara. Menurutku, mungkin karena orang-orang di timnya membuatnya entah kenapa kesal, _nanodayo_."

"Tidak, Midorima-_kun_. Sudah seminggu bersama, kau tidak lihat tim Rakuzan—bahkan seluruh tim—tunduk padanya?"

Mendengar konversasi _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu mengusik atensi Furihata yang baru selesai memijat kaki Fukuda. Ia memerhatikan Akashi, memang hari ini tidak seperti biasanya. Akashi memang tetap berekspresi stoik seperti biasa. Tapi caranya memimpin sesi pemanasan yang belum apa-apa sudah melelahkan, gayanya berinteraksi dengan suara rendah mendinginkan atmosfer ruangan, dilanjutkan dengan latih-tanding yang sepertinya Akashi jadi lebih mengerikan dari biasanya, terlebih ketika melakukan _ankle-break_ pada Fukuda—menyebabkan kawannya itu terkilir. Belum lagi, tatapan menusuknya yang mengerikan, menjanjikan siksaan saat melihat Furihata—yang sudah terbiasa—melakukan _tapping_ pada teman-teman setimnya.

"Apa kau melakukan kesalahan pada Akashi-_kun_, Furihata-_kun_?"

"HOWAAAH!" Furihata belingsatan, kaget. "Ya Tuhan, Kuroko! Jangan mengagetkanku begitu!"

"Aku di sini dari tadi. Tapi matamu hanya terpaku pada Akashi-_kun_," bisik Kuroko—agar Furihata seorang yang bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

"Atau kalian bertengkar—_ssu_?"

Furihata menahan napas, terkejut ketika Kise ikut berjongkok di dekatnya, bertanya kepadanya.

"Atau kau tidak membiarkan Akashi menggrepemu—AWH!"

"Jangan vulgar begitu, Aomine!" Kagami melempar _pass _akurat nan kaut pada kepala si _ganguro_.

Kedua pemuda itu saling berkejaran satu sama lain, sebelum sempat dinotis Akashi dan menghiper tensi emosionalnya, Midorima menginstruksikan pada Murasakibara untuk menahan sepasang cahaya sang bayangan agar tidak bertingkah kekanak-kanakan.

Furihata menelisik Akashi, kemudian mundur menjaga jarak dari Kiseki no Sedai yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut jawaban. Takut-takut ia berkata, "A-Akashi … sepertinya kelelahan."

Suara konversasi, lengking peluit, decit sepatu, gema pantulan bola basket, menggema di antara mereka.

Mereka tergelak menertawakan Furihata dengan gaya tawa masing-masing.

"Emperor iblis lelah … ini _hotline news_!"

"Si Akashi mungkin sedang datang bulan!"

"Tidak mungkin, _nanodayo_."

"Sudah kubilang, mungkin Aka-_chin _kelaparan."

"Oke, orang lelah mungkin mudah marah. Tapi Akashicchi? Aku meragukannya."

"Aku tidak pernah lihat Akashi_-kun_ lelah."

Furihata bungkam mendengar tanggapan mereka terhadap Akashi. Kiseki no Sedai yang mereda tawanya, kini turut melayangkan pandangan pada objek kasak-kusuk mereka.

"Ka-kalau bukan lelah, mungkin … ada sesuatu yang berjalan tidak sesuai dengan keinginan Akashi." Furihata bangkit, meraih minuman isotonik di_ bench _Seirin miliknya yang masih belum diminum serta selembar handuk, lamat-lamat ia berjalan menghampiri seseorang yang jadi topik percakapan mereka.

Pemuda yang dijuluki chihuahua itu merinding, bulu kuduknya meremang merasakan banyak pasang mata pemuda bersurai aneka warna mengeborkan pandangan menyelidik seakan hendak melubangi punggungnya. Meragu, ia mendekati Akashi. Awalnya ia hendak berputar balik 180 derajat ketika mendapat pelototan tidak suka dari orang-orang di tim Rakuzan—mengingat ia adalah anggota tim basket Seirin yang notabene mengalahkan Rakuzan di Winter Cup tahun lalu, tapi ketika melihat Akashi menghela napas pendek, diurungkannya intensi pengecutnya barusan. Dipaksakannya diri untuk menghampiri Akashi.

Akashi tentu menyadari kedatangannya, menyambutnya dengan tatapan heran—karena setahunya Furihata tidak mau mendekatinya jika mereka di muka publik. "Ada apa, Kouki?"

Lidahnya mendadak kelu, tangannya bergetar menyodorkan handuk dan minuman isotonik. Tapi Furihata membalas pandangan Akashi.

Akashi menghela napas pendek—entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini. Diraihnya minuman isotonik tersebut, kemudian dipakainya handuk menutupi surai magentanya. Tidak seperti biasa, Akashi tidak mengucapkan terima kasih sebagai formalitas. Ia mendekati pelatihnya, berbicara entah apa. Lalu melirik sekilas Furihata.

"Ikut aku, Kouki."

Furihata tidak bertanya dengan suara—karena tahu usaha semacam itu akan nihil belaka. Dibuntutinya Akashi—berupaya tak menghiraukan pandangan heran publik kepadanya.

Akashi membawanya keluar dari gym basket. Tak lama ia duduk bersandar pada dinding bercat putih dengan kedua kaki ditekuk. Menenggak minuman isotonik pemberian Furihata. Wajahnya tertutup oleh untaian handuk putih di puncak kepala dan ujung terjatuh di atas bahu.

"Ada apa, Akashi?"

Diam.

Furihata berlutut di hadapan Akashi. Mengkhawatirkan orang yang hari ini dirutuki oleh banyak orang karena sadis menyiksa mereka dengan latihan tak manusiawi. Kekhawatirannya berganti jadi ketakutan ketika ia ditikam tatapan mematikan manik heterokromatik, disusul sentilan menyakitkan di keningnya.

"…ma-maaf. Mau bagaimana lagi, a-aku terbiasa men-tapping teman-teman. Kau tahu sendiri aku biasa di _bench_."

"…"

"A-ampuuun! Aku tidak berniat mesra-mesraan—lagipula Fukuda dan Kawahara teman-temanku."

"…"

"A-aku tidak berpura-pura tidak kenal denganmu lagi…"

"…"

"...ada se-sesuatu terjadi yang tidak sesuai re-rencanamu?"

Furihata menghembuskan napas lega ketika melihat sorot mata Akashi berubah melunak. Dari mata itulah ia menelisik alasan sebenarnya keanomalian tingkah tambatan hatinya itu.

Oh. Dia marah karena tidak suka melihat keakraban Furihata dengan orang lain—terlebih masuk kontak fisik. Posesif, huh. Sepertinya dewan siswa sekolah Rakuzan melakukan suatu kesalahan ketika Akashi absen sesaat dari jabatannya sebagai ketua. Pula investor anak perusahaan Akashi di cabang bagian Tokyo keliru di bagian pemasaran produk. Ditambah para pemain basket yang mengeluh tentang betapa melelahkannya sesi latihan setiap hari.

Akashi menatap Furihata yang mengulurkan tangan padanya. Tawaran dengan senyuman itu. Akashi menerimanya, diraihnya tangan Furihata dalam genggaman sementara kepalanya jatuh di bahu yang berlapiskan_ jersey_ Seirin. Mengatupkan mata tatkala dirasakanya belaian Furihata yang di punggungnya yang membuatnya rileks, menguapkan segala tensi dalam diri.

Mengetahui kegelisahan Furihata—takutnya mereka terpergok malah bermesraan dan bukan latihan, Akashi menyeret Furihata menuju bangku taman di tepi lapangan basket. Menghempaskan Furihata untuk duduk di atas bangku kokoh taman, kemudian menjadi pangkuan kekasihnya itu sebagai bantalan, handuk memblokir sepasang mata merah dan emas dari sengatan matahari.

"Sebentar saja. Temani aku di sini, Kouki."

Furihata hendak menolak, menyuarakan protesnya karena ia bisa kena sambit Aida Riko kalau ketahuan kabur latihan. Tapi ketika jari-jari kapalan menyisip erat di jemarinya—membawa genggaman mereka berlabuh di atas perutnya, luruh sudah segala niatan tersebut. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menghibur Akashi—dan apapun yang ia katakan pasti akan terdengar sangat payah sekaligus tidak keren. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa membantu Akashi dalam segala problematika yang dihadapi kekasihnya tersebut. Sungguh dirinya tidak berguna.

Furihata terdiam. Tangannya yang tidak digenggam Akashi, perlahan menjelajah surai merah yang terurai lembut di pangkuannya. Menyisirinya, membelainya perlahan sekali agar Akashi tidak terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Mengesah lelah yang membumbung ke angkasa, Furihata menatap ring basket yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ma-maafkan aku … andai saja aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk meringankan bebanmu…"

_CHU!_

Satu tangan Akashi yang terbebas menyingkap handuknya, membiasakan diri dengan terik mentari yang menimpakan cercah sinarnya pada furihata, tangan yang sama menarik kepala bersurai sewarna bumi musim panas, untuk menggapai bibir yang baru saja mendesah dengan bibirnya.

"U-uhhm! A-Akashi, i-ini masih siang!" Furihata menarik kepalanya untuk ditegakkan lagi.

Seterang ini siang hari, Akashi dapat melihat pulasan rona di pipinya. Menyeringai puas. "Kau yang bilang kau ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk meringankan bebanku, jadi aku beritahukan padamu." Kemudian mata heterokromatiknya bergelimang kelicikan, tatapan dingin menggoda. "Oh, jadi kalau malam kau mau-mau saja melakukannya denganku?"

"Ti-tidak be-begitu!" Furihata menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Akashi. "A-ayo kembali ke dalam kalau kau sudah membaik—"

"Aku mau di sini, dan aku mau kau bersamaku."

"A-aduh, jangan! Kalau kelihatan—"

Handuk direntangkan oleh kedua tangan Akashi, dijadikan tirai untuk mencegah mereka melakukan _public display of affection_, mendorong kepala Furihata turun kembali kepadanya. Meraup bibirnya dalam lumatan menghabiskan napas, tak pernah puas.

_CHU! _

Karena bagi Akashi, afeksi bukan sesuatu yang harus diumbar. Cukup dirinya dan Furihata, dalam lingkup dunia yang keduanya bangun sendiri. Peduli iblis dengan perspektif publik terhadap relasi tabu mereka.

Namun untuk saat ini, sebelum sang emperor menentang serta menantang dunia yang mengoposisi relasinya dengan orang biasa bertendensi pengecut, biarkan Akashi mencuri ciuman-ciuman rahasia dari Furihata yang menguntai senyum, menghidupkan hatinya.

.

**OWARI**

**#~**~#**

**.**

**OMAKE **

"_Shit._ Furihata bakat jadi cenayang. Dia bisa membaca pikiran Akashi!"

"Aku heran kenapa Akashi belum membawa si chihuahua ke ranjangnya."

"Aku setuju, Mine-_chin._ Selera Aka-_chin_ buruk. Bagaimana bisa Aka_-chin_ lapar dan ingin memakan orang selemah itu?"

"Aominecchi, Murasakicchi, berhenti bicara hal-hal ambigu!"

"Menjijikkan, _nanodayo_."

"Ssshh. Semuanya, pelankan suara kalian, atau—"

_ZRASH! _

"GYAAAAAAA!"

"—gunting Akashi-_kun _melayang."

"FURIHATA, TOLOOOONG!"

.

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Maafkan ke-OOC-an lovey-dovey AkaFuri-#tenggelamkesamudera**

**Silakan mampir ke fics saya yang lain! Terima kasih banyak. Orz**

**.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


End file.
